The invention generally relates to a light bulb assembly, and in particular relates to a light bulb assembly having a light bulb with the ability to change color.
A preponderance of light bulbs are used to produce white light, which is the type of light most often used for conducting everyday activities. Certain activities, however, require colored lights. As one example, for decorative purposes, a user may want to utilize a colored light bulb for providing a particular ambience to a room, on a specific occasion. In order to illuminate the colored light bulb, the user must generally thread the colored light bulb within a socket. This often requires removing a white light bulb from a socket and replacing it with the colored light bulb. Alternately, this may require threading the colored light bulb into a separate, additional light bulb socket. Consequently, there is a need for a light bulb assembly having a light bulb with the ability to change color, so that a user does not have to interchange a white light bulb with a colored light bulb, or to use a separate socket for illumination of the colored light bulb.